Grimlock
The most fearsome and powerful of the Dinobots, Grimlock resents any authority but his own. Although he is dedicated to the Autobot cause, he'd gladly ursurp Optimus Prime's role as the Autobot commander if he thought he could get away with it. For now he's happy to tear into the Decepticons whenever he can and wait for a more opportune moment to try for command. He can be cold and merciless, and shows contempt for those he views as weak, such as humans and even some fellow Autobots. But he is a valiant warrior and his actions command respect from all who are witness to them, both friend and foe. Grimlock's strength is said to be second only to Optimus Prime's, and even that is arguable. In Tyrannosaurus Rex mode he can use his powerful jaws to snap in two virtually anything that comes between them - from a four foot diameter steel cable to a Decepticon leg. In robot mode he wields a energo-sword, which can slice through a 2 foot thick concrete wall with one sweep of its crackling blade. He also uses a double-barrelled self-propelled rocket launcher. His only real weaknesses are his lack of speed, and his great arrogance. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: "You don't frighten me, you mechanical throwbacks! ” '' :— Megatron ''“Good, Megatron! We love stupid enemies.” '' :—Grimlock, "Atlantis, Arise!" S.O.S. Dinobots When mysterious tremors shook the Autobot base, Wheeljack's investigation revealed strange objects behind a rock wall. After removing the wall, the Autobots found a cave full of dinosaur bones. The Autobots decided the idea of dinosaurs was interesting and researched the prehistoric beasts. Wheeljack and Ratchet asked Optimus Prime if they could build robot dinosaurs, and Prime agreed. Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge were built and unveiled to the Autobots, but the Dinobots were dimwitted and violent, and they attacked their makers, Frankenstein's-monster-style. Grimlock blasted Teletraan I with his fire-breath, damaging it. Optimus Prime decreed that the Dinobots "must be destroyed." However, Wheeljack convinced him instead to lock them away, and the trio were herded back into the cave and buried alive. Later, the Decepticons took over a hydroelectric plant, and when the Autobots arrived to stop them, the Autobots were defeated and captured. Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Bumblebee, left behind at the Autobot base to finish repairing Teletraan I, decided to go against Optimus' orders and release the Dinobots, but not before upgrading their brains to be smarter and more obedient. After the Dinobots were reactivated, Wheeljack asked them to save their friends. Grimlock said he would obey... this time. They successfully attacked the Decepticons and freed the imprisoned Autobots. Optimus forgave Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Bumblebee for disobeying his orders and welcomed the victorious Dinobots back to the Autobots. War of the Dinobots After a meteor surging with unknown energies struck the Earth, Optimus ordered the three Dinobots to guard it. He was so pleased with the Dinobots he asked Ratchet and Wheeljack to build two more. Meanwhile, Megatron was frustrated at the Dinobots' success and sent Soundwave to probe them for potential weaknesses. Reading the Dinobots' minds, he discovered that Grimlock was arrogant and believed he would make a better leader than the weak Optimus Prime. Megatron decided to use this to his advantage and approached them himself. He played to Grimlock's jealousy and agreed with him that the strongest should be leader. The Dinobots declared Optimus Prime their enemy. Realizing the meteorite was due to explode, Optimus left to warn the Dinobots, but they attacked him. Instead of destroying him completely, however, Grimlock carried him to the Decepticons, who had stolen the meteorite during the battle. Megatron was angry that Optimus Prime was not destroyed, and Starscream suggested that despite Grimlock's arrogance, inside he was still compassionate (or as compassionate as Grimlock could get). Grimlock didn't take this well and blasted Starscream right in the chest. They were interrupted by the two new Dinobots, Snarl and Swoop, whom Megatron ordered the original three Dinobots to attack. At the climax of the battle, the meteorite exploded, but Optimus Prime pushed Grimlock out of the way, saving him. Grimlock realized the error of his ways, and the Dinobots forced the Decepticons into retreat. Grimlock then apologized for his jealousy. The Ultimate Doom When Cybertron was brought into Earth's orbit, wreaking havoc, Optimus asked the Dinobots to help control the damage. Grimlock announced he didn't much care if the planet fell apart, but Wheeljack quickly pointed out that he was still on the planet. Defeated by superior logic, Grimlock agreed to help and the Dinobots were soon attempting to stop a tsunami. After Cybertron left Earth's orbit, the Dinobots even helped to rebuild the shattered human cities. Heavy Metal War Teletraan I activated the Dinobots when the newly-built Constructicons breached Autobot headquarters. With the battle moving outside, Grimlock commanded the Dinobots to transform, only to find themselves facing Devastator. Attempting to bite the combiner, Grimlock was swatted aside. The Dinobots were able to hold Devastator off long enough for the Autobots to discover that Megatron had defeated Optimus by cheating during their single combat. The Autobots were then able to help defeat the Constructicons and the rest of the Decepticons, driving them into a lava-filled chasm. Atlantis, Arise! ''"Autobots bite off more than they can chew. Then send for Dinobots!" :- Grimlock, "Atlantis, Arise!" The Decepticons joined forces with Sub-Atlantica and staged a full-scale attack on Washington, D.C.. The Autobots were overwhelmed, forcing Wheeljack to call for the Dinobots' assistance. Grimlock expressed his frustration at being called whenever the Autobots were in over their heads. With their help, the Autobots were able to overturn the Decepticons' advance and plunge the now-burning city of Sub-Atlantica back into the sea. Day of the Machines "Always get Autobots out of messes they get into." :-Grimlock, "Day of the Machines" This pattern of the Autobots' dependence on the Dinobots repeated when the artificial intelligence TORQ III, put under Decepticon control, turned all machines against Mankind. With every piece of help he and his troops gave, Grimlock was never slow to add a scathing remark about the inabilities of the Autobots. Dinobot Island That said, Grimlock was not unwilling to admit the failings of his own troops, either. And despite his occasional VERY vocal criticism of Optimus Prime, he apologized to the leader for almost blowing up Teletraan One. He willingly took them to the time-displaced "Dinobot Island," where they trained in the wilderness and helped stop a Decepticon raid on the prehistoric paradise, with Grimlock inspiring the native dinosaurs to help them fight the Decepticons. The feat was so impressive that Optimus Prime welcomed the Dinobots back to the Ark with open arms. Megatron's Master Plan When the Autobots were "exposed" by Shawn Berger as being the true perpetrators of the various attacks conducted by the Decepticons, they were banished from Earth. Grimlock (and presumably the Dinobots) were among the Autobots that voluntarily stepped onto a rocket that eventually blasted them towards the Sun. Desertion of the Dinobots "NO! Dinobots no go! Dinobots no take orders, never!" :-- Grimlock, "Desertion of the Dinobots, Part 1" The final straw for Grimlock came when he and the Dinobots were injured in a Decepticon trap at an airfield. Enraged, Grimlock refused to take orders from Optimus Prime any more and led the Dinobots away from the Ark. When the Autobots began to suffer from Cybertonium deficiency, Spike Witwicky and his girlfriend Carly attempted to persuade the Dinobots—who continued to function perfectly, as they had been built on Earth without Cybertonium—to steal some of the mineral from a Decepticon shipment coming in from Cybertron. Although Grimlock was willing to let the Autobots die and decided to crush the humans, he recognized the Cybertron connection to the Cybertonium. Instead of securing the element, Grimlock opted to lead the Dinobots to Cybertron itself, where they were captured by Shockwave. Shockwave altered the Dinobots' memory circuits and put them to work in the Cybertonium mines, where they remained until Spike and Carly repaired them. Grimlock and Spike faked having an argument, compelling the guards to lower the energy fences to remove the troublesome humans — only to be obliterated by the Dinobots. Grimlock led the group back to Earth, where the Dinobots agreed to follow Prime's orders again — until such time as Grimlock didn't feel like it. MUX History: On the MUX, Grimlock has become smarter and move sophisticated over the years, but he's still Grimlock. While he's matured into an able commander, he's still quick to clash with Prime about being "soft," and still thinks he knows best how to proceed in any given situation. The Dinobots have established their own "base" in a cave near the Ark landing pad in Oregon. In 2013, with the invasion of Earth by Quintessons, Grimlock took command of Earth's military forces to free the planet from the alien invaders. OOC Notes Logs / Posts 2013 Aug 04 - Return of the King >**Grimlock appears in his robot mode, the backdrop of the transmission appears to be a refugee camp taking in those displaced by the Quintesson attack near L. A.** :"Me Grimlock returned when heard of invasion. Am in ref.. refug. Me Grimlock am where humans go to run away from hurt done by Quints. Me am taking command of Quint bashing and organize of resistant fight against five face wussies and them big mouth fish bots. All am able to fight with me Grimlock better do so. Me also make in charge of human care the Weatherbot typhoon until otherwise ordered or Typhoon appoints new leader of human care. You have problem with me Grimlock's ideas you am encouraged to speak up to Grimlock or choke on Barillium Bologna." >**Grimlock fades out** Aug 04 - Quintesson Update >** This voice only feed is static filled, as if it was done just outside Quintesson territory ** :Me Grimlock engaged invasion force alone, Me Grimlock was testing what we up against. Enemy is weak, just many. Me Grimlock am able to handle most Shark-mouth nibblers. Me Grimlock kill hundreds all alone. rest of planet should be able to kill dozens apiece with me Grimlock help. Grimlock calling all Dinobots, all who considered great warriors, Me calling medics, me calling everyone who think it time we send uninvited guests back to motel 6 nebula them came from. Me not care if you Autobot, Decepticon, Me not even care you humans. You think you brave and can fight. Me bring you to fight of century. You come me Grimlock staging area. refu.. ref-u-gee camp. We push back fish faces and five faces first. then me Grimlock show you how make them leave. You help. >** The feed dies just as soon as it appeared** Aug 17 - Video feed - Grimlock >** Autobot City video captures play in this encoded message, looping over and over.** >** Snarl dragging a limp and utterly destroyed Grimlock to the city. ** >**Cut to the Repair Bay. A now closer view of Grimlock is shown. Bite marks, large tears and sliced open sections adorn his body. The Dinobot Commander, despite various captures of the staff working on him, remains critical.** >**End Feed** Aug 18 - AAR - Betrayal ** Grimlock can be seen in the Repair Bay. His smashed and mangled form is essentially secured to a vertical medical work station, his armor shredded, or caved-in. His face plate has been removed during repairs as it had been shoved into the inner-workings of his face. As he begins to speak you notice just his head moves, everything else is stiff and unmoving, sparks occasionally lighting up the area around him** :"Me Grimlock along with small team of brave warriors provided escort for rescue mission for human forces. Them try and get out survivors. While on mission Seacon and Sharkcon force attack our position. Me Grimlock and Snarl try best to fend off threat but Seacon forces rally and merge to form big fish. Again Grimlock and Snarl fight, more harder even. Big Fish crush Grimlock with G.I. George truck. Grimlock wake up to Spike and Carly fixing Grimlock. :That out of way me Grimlock add more, Decepticon space ship help in fight, as did black jet seeker thing. Space ship get blown out of skies by Quint Spire. Them Starscream and Scourge come, Starscream engage Spire, Scourge get space ship. Then him Starscream run away leave humans and Grimlock team to fight for lives...... Me Grimlock have this to say. As Me Grimlock is acting commander of earth invasion response force (Self-appointed) Me Grimlock order is simple. Starscream, him seekers, Scourge, him sweeps, am now enemies of Earth. All Cepticons we see to be considered enemy unless them has proven in past them fight for Earth. Any Autobot gives Grimlock location of Starscream, Scourge, or them cronies once Grimlock cleared for duty are getting special reward. Me grimlock not take this lightly. Them Cepticons leave Earth to Quints? Me Grimlock leave Cepticon pieces in me wake. >** Somehow, perhaps a secondary being off camera, the video-feed ends. ** August 18 - "Autobot Broadband Chatter" Spike has to deal with the peanut gallery. August 22 - "Mistakes Were Made" Spike feels responsible for a dangerous communications breakdown between the Autobots and G.I. Joe. Aug 29 - More dark stuff ** Grimlock appears on screen in his T-Rex mode. Optics narrowed, though in his alternate mode Grimlock usually looks ferocious, in this instance he looks angry ** "Me Grimlock come before you to report something that makes Me Grimlock very not happy. Me Grimlock has been trying to recall all Dinobots from previous missions. Me Grimlock hoped to assemble full Dinobot team and assault Quint Spires as Him Prowl and Grimlock had planned. Me Grimlock not get answer back from him Onyx. So Grimlock go to find Onyx.. Me Grimlock......." The Dinobot Commander lets out a loud and very primal roar. The video feed trembles and breaks up for a moment "ME GRIMLOCK FIND WHAT LEFT OF ONYX AND FIND FISHCON PARTS!!!!!!!!!" He bellows. It seems Grimlock needs a moment as he stares into the camera snarling before finding the calm to continue "All Dinos to me Grimlock. All Dinos prepare for war. Me Grimlock was mad before. Now me Grimlock have something to prove. Grimlock be him who kill ALL Seacons. Dinos show no mercy to them who kills us." ** Grimlock smashes the camera with a swipe of his tail, the feed going black ** 8/31 - "The Final Phase" The Quintesson Sevax is being put on trial for incompetence. He allowed a Decepticon to escape captivity and damage one of their Space Bridges. In retaliation, the Quintessons have chosen to advance their plans to the final phase. September 02 - "Maybe Dealiticus Will Buy Us a Few Minutes" Onboard Broadside, the Autobots brace for the worst. October 10 - Shattered Glass Finale Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. 2014 Jan 21 - Dino role call *The typical Autobot spinny appears briefly only to be replaced with a big close up view of Grimlock's face. As he begins to speak in deep guttural tones his face plate begins to vibrate much like the blown out speakers in a human teenagers junk car* "Me Grimlock decided to stay out of spotlight, let Autobots do what they do. Me Grimlock not going to sugar-coat, or go into details... But me Grimlock will say this. After Quintesson mess, Grimlock lost faith in humanity, and faith in us. Me Grimlock lost faith in Dinobots. Almost lost faith in Grimlock. But then remembered Me Grimlock king, and for good reason. Me Grimlock been locked away in Dinobot lair watching, planning, waiting." :"Time now for Grimlock come back out. Me Grimlock call on all Dinobots announce to Autobots, announce to world, We Dinobots... We back! Report in to Grimlock, or me Grimlock find you and bring you to Medbay in a pile of rubble." :*The image fades as Grimlock walks away and the auto-off engages* Apr 01 - Re: Ark Security >*Text only* -Thunderous laughter booms over the recording before Grimlock begins to speak- :"Me Grimlock just saw Spike's report. Him Tape-Con Rumble can drop in to Ark ship whenever him like.... Him Rumble must be blind to not see HUUUUUGE humongous-big Dino Cave within stomping distance from ArkItalic text." Jun 26 - Orders *Grimlock comes on screen, his optic visor seeming to shimmer a quite more intense crimson than usual. He begins speaking into the recorder and those who know him will recognize he is in his all business frame of mind.* :"A few days ago Me Grimlock went out on patrol. Me Grimlock was in the human city of Los Angeles, not far from Us Autobots' doorstep. Him Scourge and Her Starscream came and attacked me Grimlock..." The behemoth pauses, and it is clear by his body language he is struggling with his temper. :"Me Grimlock am taking a stand. No more reactive tactics. No more waiting for Decepticons to make their next move. Until them Autobot commanders or Him Prime say different.. Me Grimlock am ordering all Autobots to be on full alert. Them Decepticons are able to come and go as them please.. In AUTOBOT territory. Autobots have failed to protect, failed to provide safety to helpless humans. ALL AUTOBOTS are FAILURES. Us Autobots WILL stop them Decepticons. WILL start by clearing North American land of them Decepticon operations, drive them Decepticons back to their dark holes. DINOBOTS ASSEMBLE! We Dinos are going to be first line of defense in this new strategy. Any them Autobots with questions, you contact Grimlock. Me Grimlock answer. Me Grimlock done for now.... :*The feed closes* Aug 04 - Perimeter Alert *Various systems around Autobot City begin relaying simultaneous reports, Teletraan begins emitting data* :Upon everything being collected and displayed as one cohesive report Teletraan relays this set of events. :Grimlock striding through the desert in robot mode on patrol. Ambushed by a sweep, they begin long range combat, then the Sweep engages Grimlock in melee, lashing out and /biting/ the Dinobot. After a few more exchanges Grimlock transforms, but upon completing the change seems to momentarily falter. Readings from him register surprise, panic, and finally Grimlock seems to regain bearing only to lash out in an animalistic manner. Instead of fighting to win, Griomlock seems to be battling to survive and ultimately breaks free of the sweep and flee south toward Mexico, and South America proper. :Reports have been flooding in of a T-Rex running full on with no regard for humans, itself, or what's in front of it. Damage totals keep rising. 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. Oct 05 - AAR :Me Grimlock got ambushed by Starscream and one of him lackies. Femmecon... her play dirty, Me Grimlock think me in love. returning to temporary staging area... Need fixes.. Jetfire.. tried to help but Starscream too strong for anyone not Grimlock.. Me Grimlock say one thing.. No more Mr... Nice Grimlock. Me shutting down now. : 2015 * March 26 - "Transport Heist" - The Combaticons attack a transport and then flee with the goods. Apr 21 - Cubes & Dinos *Autobot spinny* :ME Grimlock want all Dino's to listen and remember. Them Autobots busy with so much, Me Grimlock always said that Dino's are best on Earth. It our job to make sure Earth is safe. Me Grimlock ordering all Dinos to take up extra patrols of Cobra cube-things. If 'Cons there, Dinos will be there. If Cobra there, Dinos are there. :No excuses, or Me Grimlock kick your aft. :*Autobot spinny* May 31 - No Trespassing! *Grimlock appears from what seems to be a very low-tech slapped together poorly comm-device. By the dank look of his surroundings it is somewhere within the Dino Cave* :"Me Grimlock thought it best to tell them Autobots that some strange Junkion came to me Grimlock. Him interrupted very important Grimlock time. Him called self Just-Hiss. Him Just-Hiss said him lawyer for him Jetfire." :Grimlock stares angrilly into the camera, optic visor glowing a very bright and sinister shade of crimson. :"Them Autobots get this in heads, no more sending puny lawyers. Me Grimlock not going to take lawyers to Iacon to meet him Jetfire, that him Prime's problem. Me Grimlock am great warrior and leader, me Grimlock am NOT smegging TOUR GUIDE." *Grimlock proceeds to smash the comm device in a rage ... Wheeljack, cleanup on aisle Dino* July 26th - "The Note Desolation Plays" Two unexpected Eurythmen herald the death of the world, and a most unexpected savior! 2016 Aug 01 - Serious Business **Grimlock appears on screen** :Me Grimlock made no secrets of how Me Grimlock was feeling about Decepticons, Quintessons, Them Sharkticons.. Me Grimlock tried a bunch of times to find different ways to bring victory. Me Grimlock tried to insp--Ins-- ME GRIMLOCK TRY AND SHOW YOU THE WAY.......Everyday... Me Grimlock never was successful. So deep into the Dinocave for a very long time of trying to figure out what to do is where Me Grimlock has been.. Now... Me Grimlock has returned to active duty. :**Grimlock topples the camera, which cuts out as he stomps away.** 2018 * May 21 - "Raid on Valvolux" - Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. * 6-3 - "Old mech, new tricks" - Imager shows off, and Encore gets an idea out of it. * June 6 - "Valvolux: Another Problem for the Pile" - The Dominicons report in with something worth knowing. * 6/15 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 1" - Heroic Autobots head beneath Valvolux. 2019 * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. Decepticon World Universe Bumblebee, with the help of Sky Lynx, Grimlock, Jetfire, and Springer, rallied the Autobots for a daring raid on the Decepticon Space Bridge. On the third and final transport of Autobots to their new home of Nebulos, Shockwave blasted the Space Bridge, almost destroying it, and instantly killing almost 40 elite Autobot warriors, leaders, and scientists. However, the Space Bridge remained intact and Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots were able to escape to Nebulos. While on Nebulos, Typhoon presented Bumblebee the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, which was recovered from Megatron. Typhoon and Perceptor presented the Matrix of Leadership to Bumblebee. He accepted and was awarded the title of Prime. Players Grimlock was played by TCB in 1999. In 2001, Grimlock was played by MightyShoxy. Greengoblinsrk played Grimlock between 2013 and 2016. Bzero played him for the "Raid on Valvolux" in 2018, and then MightyShoxy took him over. ---- In 2018, MightyShoxy stepped down to focus on playing Optimus Prime, but may still temp him on occasion. References See Also * Grimlock's origin Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Available Category:Dinobots Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Transformers